


Birthday

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [7]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: 27 Days of OTP, 27 days of otp challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go shopping for Hiyori’s dinner party. </p><p>Takes place in the timeline of volume 3 but can be read independently as long as you’ve finished volume 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #8 shopping
> 
> Thank you to SeptemberScans for translating the Yokozawa novels. If I hadn’t stumbled upon their translations I probably would continue to dislike Yokozawa a lot.

“Sorry, I’m late! I was stuck at the police station.” Kirishima breathed out a huge sigh of relief when he saw Yokozawa standing by the entrance of the trainstation they had decided to meet up at. He was breathing hard, sweat glistening on his forehead as if he had run the whole way to meet up on time. Knowing Kirishima, he probably did do just that. 

 

After all, today was an important day. It was the only time they could meet up freely to stock up a whole week’s worth of grocery and~ Hiyori’s birthday preparations.

 

Yokozawa switched his suitcase to the other hand and flexed his sore fingers. “It’s fine. I just got here anyway.” He waited for Kirishima to catch his breath and once Kirishima gave him an acknowledging nod which Yokozawa interpreted as ‘go ahead’ he moved towards the exit, taking care to keep walking at a sedate pace. As a sales executive his legs were used to walking quick and determinedly towards his destinations, but tonight he’s half day off and with Hiyori spending the night at her grandmother’s house, there was no need to hurry back to the Kirishima residence. 

 

When they entered the supermart, Kirishima tugged out the grocery cart from the row and placed both his and Yokozawa’s suitcases in it. 

 

“So where to first?” Kirishima pushed the cart forward as Yokozawa fished out a small notebook. A meticulous scribbled list of groceries filled three pages of that notebook, all of them for Hiyori’s birthday party. 

 

“We’ll get the ingredients first before the theme sets.” Yokozawa muttered; his eyebrows were creased deep between his eyes, making his eyebrows angry and sinister. Kirishima preferred calling him cute and bear-ish… on a serious mission to organize the best birthday party for Hiyori.   

 

“Fine by me. I take it you’ve already decided on which food to serve?”

 

“Yes. More or less.” Yokozawa sighed, lowering his notebook and slid out a well-worn recipe magazine from the top of his suitcase, flipping it open to the index page for Kirishima. “I thought I’d make this one, this one and these.” He pointed to the pictures and gave Kirishima the magazine to look through it himself. Yokozawa had made sure to decide on the balanced dishes that were easy to make and still amazing to look at. And girls at Hiyori’s age most likely preferred things that are cute-looking and bright. “Of course, I’m nowhere as proficient with decorating and making them from scratch. I need to practise these myself of course-”

 

“Looks great!” Kirishima hummed appreciatively as he studied the colorful spreads of how to prepare the certain food stuff and quickly scanned the ingredients list. “Try them on me. I’ll eat anything you make.”

 

“What if they’re no good?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll eat it all.” Kirishima dropped the magazine into the cart and shot Yokozawa a charming grin. “Since they’ll be cooked by your hands.”  

 

Yokozawa gave him a long, blank look before sighing and turning his face away. Probably hiding his blush. “We should get more poultry in that case.” And he stalked off to the meat section with Kirishima following him dutifully at his heels.

 

* * *

 

In the end they had to go through three convenience stores before they could find everything on Yokozawa’s grocery list. It’s a good thing too that Kirishima had come along to help out carrying all of the grocery bags back to the apartment because Yokozawa wouldn’t be able to get all of these stuff out of the store with only two hands anyway. 

 

“I thought we agreed on paying half of the amount.” Yokozawa said irritably.

 

“It’s fine. As her father, it’s customary that I’m the one footing the bill.”

 

“But I’m going to be the one cooking these. And using your kitchen too.”

 

“Don’t worry. I don’t mind at all. And I’m pretty sure Hiyori will be happy to help taste-testing your food too. So it’s a win-win.”

 

“That doesn’t even sound convincing.” Yokozawa scowled.

 

“Does that even matter? How long have you been cooking for both of us, Yokozawa?” 

 

Yokozawa had clamped his teeth shut, his protest dying in the back of his throat and drew in a long, tired breath through his mouth. Sometimes it irritated him when Kirishima could brush off his concerns with an easy-going answer behind that enigmatic smile. 

 

When they arrived home, Yokozawa stowed the groceries away into the fridge and the pantry and then made a quick and light dinner for two. They discussed the theme for the party (the color scheme, the paper cups, plates and decorations) and decided to ask for Hiyo’s opinion once she’s home. 

 

They checked out the internet together for other recipes appropriate in a young girl’s birthday party, bookmarking interesting recipes for future references before Yokozawa’s head started spinning with the details on preparation. There were too many instructions to remember and all the confectionaries are so cute that Yokozawa’s confidence in making any of that simply plummeted. 

 

There’s no way he can make these cherry blossom-themed cakes and pastries without ruining the taste or the design. 

 

 

“If you serve everything on top of your body I’ll reconsider eating you all by myself.” Kirishima said cheerfully as he pressed his shoulder against Yokozawa’s own. 

 

“W-what?” Yokozawa flubbered with a response, blinking at him in shock and shoved an elbow into Kirishima’s gut. “What kind of- ? Is that your newest fetish? You’re despicable.” 

 

“I’m not kidding,  _Takafumi_.” Kirishima closed the laptop and turned to Yokozawa, looming over him. “I’d eat you up myself.”

 

“D-don’t say embarrassing stuff! Get off.”  A dark flush colored Yokozawa’s face as he quickly held a hand over his nose to hide his blushing, while the other hand pushed at Kirishima’s shoulder. Half-heartedly.

 

“I’ll start with your chest where the savory sweets are displayed.” Kirishima lowered his tone, slow and husky, his hands busying themselves with unbuttoning Yokozawa’s dress shirt . “I’ll pick everything off your body with my mouth, my teeth, my tongue. I’ll suck the sweets from your nipples, slow and carefully. Then I’ll lick down your collarbone to your stomach. My saliva as soy sauce…”

 

“S-stop it. What kind of sick fantasy is this?” The tips of Yokozawa’s ears turned redder by the minute. Yokozawa hadn’t shoved him back with all his strength, so maybe he liked the idea too. Maybe he felt aroused for Kirishima’s dirty talking. 

 

Kirishima’s smile stretched wider. 

 

He drew Yokozawa’s mouth in for a heated kiss; a prologue to what Kirishima had planned out for both of them that night. 

 

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could write more about them. T_T they come across really mature couple with cute moments.


End file.
